Amigo Imaginario
by Mary chan21
Summary: El principio de la historia estaba rodeado de confusiones e inseguridades infantiles, pero la continuación de esta era perturbadoramente real. Porque nada de lo que tuvieron antes (si hubo algo antes) seguía allí. Las dulzura de sus ojos, reemplaza por desdén, sus cariñosos regaños, simples disputas... ¿podrá recuperar algo que ni sabe si tuvo? AraTou.


_Disclaimer: Los personjes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. ¡Abajo hay más notas!_

* * *

Todo se remontaba desde hace mucho antes del primer año para Arakita en HakoGaku. Pero él mismo había enterrado ese inicio en su cabeza desde hace bastante también, convencido de que habían sido sentimentalismos, intensos, sí, pero que no pasaban de ser eso, y nada más. Precisamente por pensar así, fue que ese primer día que se quedó en el club de ciclismo (para poder demostrar su fuerza a Fukutomi) se llevó la gran sorpresa- la primera de muchas más en relación a la misma persona- de su vida. Y no, apenas sí tenía que ver con la maldita cantidad de espectadores que tenía allí. Aunque vaya que le fastidió al comienzo ese inicio, porque vamos, ¡era un club de ciclismo! ¡¿Para qué demonios le miraban tanto si estaban acostumbrados a ver a tipos condenados en los rodillos?!

Cuántas ganas tenía de mandar a todos esos metiches a la mierda. Pero por esta vez –su paciencia no duraba tanto, claro que no, con una ocasión de amabilidad bastaba- se iba a contener las maldiciones y los insultos, y se ahorraría el aliento que casi ni podía desperdiciar por culpa de las máquinas de tortura. Cierto, decidió demostrarle al cara de piedra que podía con esto, pero no necesitaba desperdiciar tiempo en estas malditas máquinas cuando podía demostrar su valía afuera. Ojalá Fukutomi pensara lo mismo, sin embargo; no parecía creer que pudiese hacer mucho más… bueno, en realidad no parecía pensar nada de eso, porque con esa cara… ¿o siempre tendría esa cara? Qué ingenuo era por entonces, creyendo que a veces quitaría esa expresión de su cara.

—Arakita, ya puedes descansar —Éste se detuvo nada más escuchar la instrucción del rubio, jadeante por el esfuerzo. Le hubiese gustado seguir, pero ya no le quedaban energías, menos si tenía en cuenta que mañana tendría que repetir lo mismo, sumándole el dolor que se provocaría por hoy. Había sudado mucho más de lo que recordaba poder sudar en el béisbol, así que merecía su bepsi de recompensa.

No imaginó estar agotado. Ahora tenía mucho más en claro por qué el club era tan famoso.

—Fuku, ¿puedes explicarnos esto?

Apenas oyó esta voz, volteó de inmediato, olvidado ya cualquier pensamiento anterior. Y en cuanto le vio, miles de memorias enterradas de su infancia volvieron a surgir, avivadas por la imagen que tenía enfrente, tan espléndida como en el más mínimo recuerdo. Parpadeó en shock varias veces, sin poder creer si esto era realidad, coincidencia o maldición… porque allí, cruzado de brazos y con una apariencia extrañamente frustrada, estaba su princesita, quien le acompañó y cuidó en su niñez… pero ¿no había sido su amigo imaginario? ¿No le creía sólo su voz de la consciencia infantil o algo así?

A punto estuvo de gritarle "¡Tou-chan!" en medio de todo el vestuario, todavía repleto de gente innecesaria. Y eran el triple de innecesarios ahora, en este… ¿reencuentro? No, no podía ser así… porque Tou-chan nunca había existido en realidad, así que ¿quién era entonces?

— ¿Explicar qué, Toudou? —La firme voz de Fukutomi resonó en su cabeza, regresándole al tiempo presente, y no a sus días pasados, en esos en los que su amigo imaginario y él se divertían juntos y demás. Agradecía que su comportamiento hubiera sido "normal" para sus padres, porque ahora que se acordaba, debió haber parecido un demente.

— ¡La presencia de este tipo aquí, por supuesto! —La voz de Tou-chan era la misma que recordaba, tan linda y hasta algo chillona… incluso tenía un adorable toque caprichoso— ¿Es un miembro del club siquiera?

Toda su apariencia era la misma de hace años… precisamente por eso estaba aturdido contemplándola, y recién ahora pudo comenzar a comprender qué decía. Y sólo entonces pudo percatarse también de que, si bien no había cambiado físicamente, algo estaba mal…

—Se unió hace poco —Fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

— ¡Pero…!

—Jinpachi, sin escándalos —Intervino con suavidad un pelirrojo, con una mano en el hombro de su Tou-chan. Bueno, parecían coincidir en el nombre pero, ¿es que era su Tou-chan? Porque Tou-chan jamás estaría reclamando su presencia… y ahora parecía casi fastidiado por tenerle aquí. Arakita tuvo que confesarse que era horrible tener tan hermosa mirada viéndole mal, sobre todo cuando esos mismos ojos le miraron con tanta dulzura en un pasado…

 _No._

¿Qué estupidez estaba pensando? ¡Era obvio que el chico de adelante no era su Tou-chan! Incluso si Tou-chan existiese, y fuese algo más que la invención de un niño problemático y solitario, ¡era imposible que mantuviese tal cual su apariencia tras tantos años! ¿O qué, era uno de esos vampiritos mariposa? ¿Era posible seguir igual? ¿Brujería? ¿Imaginó a su alma gemela?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Pero, aunque se tratase de Tou-chan, no lo recordaba, ahora no estaba siendo amable con él, ni regalándole esas miradas llenas de adoración que le brindaron calor a su niñez. Arakita no tenía ganas de recordar esas dulces sonrisas tampoco, no cuando ahora los labios del tal Toudou Jinpachi estaban fruncidos sólo por su presencia, no cuando en lugar de esas miradas encantadoras obtenía una despectiva, y no cuando no podía oír un "¡te extrañé tanto, Kita-chan!" y en cambio escuchaba murmullos inconformes por su reciente incorporación al club de ciclismo.

Yasutomo jamás pensó en este encuentro. Pero sabía que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, y por un largo tiempo pensó que nunca conseguiría llevarse bien con ese vanidoso, no si siempre acabaría comparándole con algo mucho mejor, que ni siquiera existió en algún lugar más que su mente…y que de haber existido, cambió demasiado para su propia conformidad.

—Al parecer no te llevas muy bien con nuestro Jinpachi —Comentó aquella vez Shinkai, y la nostalgia le invadió de golpe. Porque en su imaginación se habían llevado increíble, ¿no? Todo el tiempo juntos, sonriéndose… qué patético, todo porque no habían niños de su edad en su antiguo barrio, seguramente. Le inventó, y su invento resultó ser real a largo plazo, pero sólo una mísera parte de él, no la parte que le quería.

—Todos me odian —Replicó en su lugar, porque no tenía ninguna explicación que dar. Arakita no veía relación alguna con el Toudou real y con el Tou-chan ilusorio como para ponerse a explicar sus fantasías de infante aislado. Porque el desdén del escalador era evidente, y le dolía por el inmenso parecido con el de sus recuerdos. Era un poco injusto. Pero quería hacerse creer que como no eran los mismos no debía importarle.

El problema era que le importaba, que extrañaba como loco a esa ilusión, y que no quería volver a imaginarle para no decepcionarse de lo que tenía enfrente. Por eso se concentró en lo suyo, no dejó intervenir a sus memorias, y se aplicó de lleno en el ciclismo.

Pero su vida era un desastre.

Porque no lo lograba, y cada vez que le veía, le regresaba el calor de su infancia, aparecía también la hermosa voz que le regañaba con dulzura, llegaba la fugaz sensación de esos entrañables abrazos de consuelo. Debió haber tenido una gran imaginación de pequeño, porque todo se sentía tan real por entonces, todo volvía a sentirse tan real ahora… pero no. Porque en cambio, ¿qué era esto que tenía? Una mirada indignada, actitud desafiante… más de una vez Arakita se preguntó si este era un doppelganger de su Tou-chan y también se llamaba Tou-chan… si ese fuera el caso, no significaba literalmente alguna muerte, como en la interpretación real de los doppelgangers, pero tal vez sí su muerte en la vida escolar tranquila. Simplemente no podía vivirla como planeaba teniéndole ahí, tan presente, haciéndole sentir como si tuviese cinco años en vez de su edad. Y no sólo era por el horrible carácter de Toudou, de sus miradas y reclamos desagradables sobre su preciada bepsi, no, sino que por algo que tenía que ver más con sus propios deseos…

Quería tener esa misma relación con el Tou-chan de ahora. Y eso era imposible, porque aun con toda su voluntad queriendo llegar a la meta, jamás podría alcanzarla si se trataba del corazón –y ser- del escalador.

Se sentía derrotado por no intentarlo. Pero se sentía imbécil si pensaba en tratar.

* * *

No fue siempre así a lo largo de esos tres años de preparatoria, lo de sentirse en permanente derrota. En realidad, a pesar de aparentar llevarse mal, Arakita estaba seguro de haber ganado varias carreras, de que su relación había mejorado bastante. Con creces, para recibir esas miradas y sonrisitas de su niñez en ocasiones. Y aunque no había llegado a ninguna explicación de por qué soñó con Toudou (ahora le veía más como un sueño lejano que su antiguo amigo imaginario), ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no necesitaba ninguna. Siendo sinceros, no había vuelto a desvelarse por descubrir la "identidad" de Tou-chan, ni siquiera les había preguntado a sus padres si solía jugar con alguien de niño tampoco. Porque estaba conforme con sus logros, con saber que aunque no fuese su Tou-chan, Jinpachi le sonreiría, se preocuparía por él y le tendría para oírle hablar todo el maldito día, de cualquier estupidez que sólo por salir de la boca de la estúpida princesita del equipo era un poco menos estúpida…

Tsk. Otra confusión sentimental. Aunque también estaba cogiéndoles el gusto –y costumbre- a algunas de ellas… no era tan desagradable tampoco…

— ¡Kita-chan!

Apenas oyó esto, no pudo devolver la amistosa palmadita en la espalda que le daba Jinpachi con el acostumbrado puñetazo burlón. ¿Cómo diablos acababa de llamarle? Aturdido, se le quedó mirando como si acabara de anunciar que odiaba las cintas del cabello y abandonaba su dieta, consiguiendo una mirada perturbadoramente nerviosa del otro.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —Alcanzó a preguntar, parpadeando confundido.

—… ¿Kita-chan? —Repitió con algo de timidez— ¿Te molesta? —Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, Toudou ni siquiera se habría molestado en preguntar. Pero era Arakita, y maldita sea, no era que temiese un golpe ni nada, era sólo que no quería que se llevase una mala impresión de él…

—…Vaya apodo más ridículo —Chasqueó la lengua, apartando por fin el brazo del otro— ¿Que no te basta con Makishima? ¿O él ya logró que dejes de llamarle así?

El ambiente regresó a ser el mismo de siempre al instante, así que Jinpachi agradeció en su interior las burlas del lobo, y le volvió a palmear la espalda con soltura, sonriéndole complacido. Hoy tenía algo importante que decirle, y esa repentina aceptación era el mejor ánimo que podía darle, que todo pudiese ser así era su mejor apoyo.

—No seas tonto, ¡a Maki-chan le encanta! Y sé que también te gusta a ti, aunque no lo admitas~ —Le guiñó un ojo, tranquilizándose de a poco. Tomó un poco de aire, y cargándose más contra el cuerpo del contrario, no le importó que faltase poco para empezar la práctica, ni que en cualquier momento pudiese llegar alguien. Tal vez debían de entrar al vestuario en vez de quedarse fuera, sobre todo por si alguna persona llegaba a escuchar lo que quería decirle, pero antes que pensar en terceros o en sí mismo, quería seguir pensando en Arakita. Y confesarle algo que tenía que ver consigo mismo, con ambos, y con bastante de él.

—Tsk. Como si me gustase sentirme como mocoso —Bufó por costumbre, presintiendo algo en el aire. Era como una especie de tensión, aunque tampoco era desagradable…— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, en vista de que el escalador no parecía querer moverse. Fue recompensado con una sonrisa más suave, que debió hechizarle el corazón un poquito más. Y no era la primera vez que pensaba, que Toudou debía estar hechizándole de alguna manera, para que estuviese tan encantado por él.

Y al mismo tiempo sólo creía que estaba encantado sólo por tratarse de Toudou.

—Pues… sólo estoy feliz de que seamos amigos, Kita-chan

La sonrisa del menor era tan malditamente pura que no le importó ser enviado a la friendzone de esa forma. Tras unos segundos algo incómodos, le pasó un brazo por sobre el hombro también.

—Vaya que dices cosas inútiles —Protestó con un gruñido avergonzado— ¡Ya lo sé, princesita! Se te nota horrores que te gusta fastidiar a tus amigos

— ¡Kita-chan! ¡Fastidiar es una palabra muy fea para tratarse de mí! —El adorable puchero que le regala confirmaba su hermosura, pero Yasutomo no se retractó, encantado con molestarle otra vez. Lo que no sabe, es que Toudou no acababa de terminar su confesión, pero lo descubre cuando lo que es sujetado no es su brazo, sino su mano, con tanta delicadeza que entiende que de esa manera jamás podrá apartarla. No puede ni tragar por lo tierno que se ve Jinpachi, y además él lo está presenciando no sólo en primera fila, sino que zona VIP… ¿o en el escenario? — ¿Me acompañas?

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había asentido e ido con él, afortunadamente no muy lejos. Después de todo sería una declaración muy corta, ¿no? Aunque quería que sus efectos durasen para siempre. Así que cuando llegaron al jardín tras el club, en el que –sabía, no en vano le había espiado- Arakita alimentaba a ese gato gordito, se sentó con él en la banca y se armó de valor. Estaba seguro de que este era el mejor momento, aun si la luz del atardecer no favorecía mucho el buzo… ¿o sí lo hacía? De repente su sentido de la belleza se atrofió hasta llegar a un estado crítico… pero en fin, tampoco lo necesitaba ahora, esperaba verse increíble. Ojalá los últimos rayos de sol ocultaran cualquier posible sonrojo.

—Después te culparé a ti por llegar tarde a la práctica —Advirtió al sentarse— Y como castigo tú irás a buscar al idiota de Manami, me agoté persiguiéndolo cada tarde —Se quejó.

—Todo lo que quieras, hasta te invito una bepsi —Asintió rápido, ligeramente impaciente. Hasta hace unos minutos, no le había importado ni que les vieran, pero por alguna razón ahora encontraba que hasta humectar sus labios era de importancia vital. Se sentía tan idiota, pero estaba tan agradecido de sentirse así…

—Entonces lo que quieras —Le animó a hablar, sin poder disimular demasiado su curiosidad. Por lo general Toudou no se iba con tanto rodeo, y casi siempre parecía tener todo planificado…

—Pues… sólo quería decirte que estoy seguro de que siempre seremos grandes amigos…— _¿Otra vez amistad? ¿Really? ¡Ya me manda a la friendzone todos los días! ¿Qué más quiere?_ , reclamaba el mayor en su mente, aunque sin estar fastidiado en absoluto. Hasta encontraba un poco lindo tanto interés de Jinpachi en su amistad. Pero lo siguiente le dejó de piedra, y no sólo la cara como a Fuku-chan—: O sea, ¿no dicen que uno conoce a sus verdaderos amigos en sus sueños? Porque yo soñé contigo toda mi vida…

Vale, sí, sonaba cursi, excesivamente cursi. Arakita no estaba impresionado por eso, ni por una voz tan cariñosa cuando acababa de ser declarado **amigo** , pero sí que lo estaba por la interpretación que comenzaba a darle su corazón. ¿Podría ser, tal vez, que sus recuerdos con Tou-chan hubiesen sido algo real?

No quería hacerse esperanzas. Pero ya se las había hecho, y miles de ilusiones descansaban detrás de cada una de ellas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ahora sí fue capaz de tragar, tan impaciente como el otro. O tal vez más, porque se había vuelto consciente de cada recuerdo que todavía no parecía llegar a la cabeza de Toudou.

—Yo… c-cuando niño soñaba contigo. O algo así —Para su desgracia, el anaranjado resplandor no alcanzaba para cubrir sus mejillas carmesí. —D-Digo, ¡recuerdo haberte soñado!... más o menos seguido —Reconoció abochornado— Entonces, cuando te conocí, no me acordaba bien, te sentía, pero… desde hace un tiempo que puedo recordarlo, y pensé…

La explicación de Toudou era más que clara para Arakita. Lo era, y precisamente por eso no tenía muy en claro qué decir. Se alegraba tanto de oírlo, pero su corazón dolía tanto por haber tardado casi tres años en averiguarlo, que sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para perseguir ese sueño de infancia. ¿O era que el sueño lo alcanzó a él?

—Yo… te recuerdo —Soltó de golpe, sorprendiéndole al instante— No sé si te soñé o no… pero me acuerdo de ti, de cómo me acompañabas —Temió sonar tan cursi como el otro, o como el fantasioso que era. Pero no podía detenerse cuando los ojos del más bajo le hechizaban así— Y por eso hoy, cuando escuché el "Kita-chan", yo…

—P-Pero… ¡Entonces debería de ser tu "Tou-chan", Kita-chan! —Protestó, irremediablemente emocionado— ¡No es justo que sólo yo te llame como corresponde! ¡Si sigues así me pondré celoso de Fuku!

—Lo mínimo, para compensarme por Makishima —Se le escapó con un gruñido, sonrojando al contrario— D-Digo, s-sigue siendo una sorpresa… que haya sido verdad…

— ¿Verdad? —Ladeó confundido su cabecita— ¿No te acordabas tampoco?

—No es eso… te reconocí ese día —Confesó— Pero tú…—No se atrevió a continuar. ¿Qué decirle? ¿"Te comportaste como un imbécil y creí que no fue cierto"? aunque fuese la verdad, no era algo que le gustase recalcar con lo que quería a este idiota. No es como si quisiera lastimarlo, claro, así que… bueno, ¡pero tampoco sabía actuar con delicadeza!

—Ese día fui un poco brusco contigo —Reconoció, evidentemente arrepentido— En realidad, por entonces casi siempre lo fui… ¡pero ni creas que me estoy disculpando! —Contradijo, aunque más bien a sí mismo por sus gestos— T-Te lo merecías por ser tan idiota —Repuso cruzándose de brazos. —D-De todas formas… ¿qué quieres decir con que te acompañaba? Si sólo te veía en mis sueños…

Arakita no supo bien cómo responder a esto, de nuevo. Al parecer, los recuerdos que él tenía de su Tou-chan no eran los mismos que la princesita tenía de su Kita-chan. Estaba confuso, sí, pero también estaba seguro de que, aun si no recordaban lo mismo, ni siquiera en el mismo contexto, seguía siendo algo especial y verdadero.

—Bueno… yo no te soñaba —Aclaró— Eras como… ¿mi amigo imaginario? O algo así —A cada palabra, más se le subían los colores a la cara. Y es que, ahora sí que se acordaba de su solitaria vida en esa casa, y las memorias se le estaban revolviendo bastante. Tenía cuatro años cuando vivieron allí con su familia, y a pesar de que tenía amigos en el jardín y demás, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba solo… sentía que no había forma de explicar que se sintió real, que fue algo más que una fantasía. ¿O estaban unidos por una fantasía?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces tú podías verme todo el día?! —La infantil protesta de Toudou le dio a entender que no le importaba mucho el por qué le "inventó". Pero también le ayudó a entender que le gustaba soñar con él, y mucho como para reclamar no poder tenerle más tiempo— ¡Qué injusto! ¿Tienes idea de a qué hora me dormía yo con tan de soñar contigo? ¡A las ocho! Y estaba convencido de que algún día llegarías y serías mi príncipe y…

—Wait, wait —Interrumpió ruborizado— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eh? Pues… ¿nunca escuchaste qué princesa conoció a qué príncipe "una vez en un sueño"? —Intentó explicar, aunque algo acobardado por la súbdita comprensión de Arakita. Dios, ¿él, el gran Toudou Jinpachi, avergonzado por explicar un cuento de princesas?

—…Entonces, ¿lo de Sleeping Beauty también lo pensaste por mí? —De la nada, ahora el título autoimpuesto de Jinpachi le parecía más agradable. ¡Era como si estuviese proclamando su…! Bueno, amistad, duh.

— ¡N-No te creas tanto! ¡M-merezco el nombre por mi hermosa escalada! P-pero… tal vez influiste un poco —Declaró, decidiendo que ya eran muchas confesiones para un solo día. ¡Su corazón iba a estallar si esto seguía así!

—…Si lo dices de esa manera, el título suena todavía más ridículo —Comentó, aunque gratamente complacido, como afirmaba su sonrisa. Al próximo que se atreviera a burlarse del nombre lo golpearía y… alto, ¿no solía ser él?... bueno, cualquier otro entonces.

—Hmph—Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, con un pucherito ofendido. Arakita rodó los ojos, pero captó la indirecta y le dio lo más parecido a un abrazo que encontró en su repertorio, ganándose un sonrojo y una mirada satisfecha. Vaya que era fácil de complacer.

—Tou-chan…—Murmuró, acercándole más, hasta que su barbilla se pudo apoyar en la cabeza del más bajo. Le sintió relajarse contra su torso, y una vez que él mismo consiguió calmarse, decidió que las confesiones no podían terminarse así— ¿Crees que lo que yo imaginé contigo es lo mismo que tú soñaste?

No tenía idea de si en verdad importaba, pero creía merecerse saber la respuesta luego de haber soportado sus dudas por casi tres años de negación. Y en realidad, técnicamente estuvo bien negarse, porque, aun si coincidían, nada de eso había sucedido, ¿cierto? Aunque no se sentía exactamente decepcionado por ello.

— ¿Hm? ¡Claro que sí, Kita-chan! —En serio, el optimismo de Jinpachi era casi envidiable— ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Es el destino!

Yasutomo asintió frunciendo un poco los labios. Sabía perfectamente que el escalador estaba ciertamente fascinado con la palabra destino, al igual que muchas de las chicas que conocía, pero ésta no era la respuesta que quería oír ahora. Y como el más bajo se dio cuenta, le sonrió un poco y pellizcó sus mejillas, reprochándole por el poco crédito que le daba a la fortuna que les unió en su infancia—: Además, aún si no fue lo mismo, mínimo fue una predicción milagrosa.

—… ¿Qué milagro se supone que es este? —Preguntó resignado. De veras, él ya había pensado antes en una posible visión del futuro, pero nada parecía explicar el por qué.

—Pues… para que…ay, ¡no puedo! —Bruscamente se levantó de la banca, haciéndole dar un respingo por su carita, que estaba con una mezcla entre angustia e infantilismo adorables— ¡No quiero ser tu amigo! —Antes de que Arakita pudiese desesperarse por la frase, se encontró desesperado por algo mucho más agradable: la deliciosa presión de los labios de Toudou contra los suyos, la imperiosa necesidad de grabarlos en los propios. Pero antes de reaccionar como quería y aprisionarles con fuerza, ya se había escapado ese gozo. Jinpachi huía de sus brazos, y sus ojos le esquivaban, indudablemente atormentados.

¿Esta era la primera vez que veía ese "algo más que amistad" en su mirada? Arakita no sabía, porque estaba seguro de que todas las veces anteriores, en que afirmaban la misma, fueron sinceras. ¿O comenzó hace bastante?

—Toudou…—El nombrado se estremeció al no oír el apodo. Apodo que recién ese día había recuperado, y que tan pronto había llegado a perder. Quiso retractarse, negar lo que acababa de decir con tal de no espantarlo, pero hasta su cobardía había viajado muy lejos de su cuerpo. Sentía que no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera, así que no se resistió al agarre de Arakita, y solo tras varios segundos decidió afrontar sus actos, mirándole a los ojos. Debía verse muy afectado, como para que hasta este salvaje le mirase tan dulce.

— ¿Ya no soy Tou-chan? —Logró protestar, intentando no sonar asustado. La caricia en su mejilla le desconcertó lo suficiente como para olvidar su miedo, y pronto lo único que se leía en su expresión era sorpresa. Pero una bastante grata.

—No cuando estoy molesto contigo, princesita —Resopló por fin— Tras haberme mandado a la friendzone tantas veces, ¿un mísero beso me va a calmar? ¡No me hagas enojar! —Gruñó, obligándolo a acercarse— Si tanto jodes con la obviedad del destino, al menos podrías demostrarme que no se está equivocando —Sin dejarle replicar, lo volvió a besar, sintiendo unos fénix consumiendo su estómago por el ardor de la esperanza. Y sintió que se iban apaciguando, convirtiendo en las típicas maripositas de cada día, cuando Jinpachi le correspondió también.

Al separarse quiso reírse por la maldita cara de colegiala del escalador, mas alcanzó a contenerse al pensar en el posible castigo (véase: no besos) que éste podría darle.

—Kita-chan… eres un exagerado. Con lo que me costó admitir que eras mi amigo, ¡y todavía querías que tomara la iniciativa! —Se atrevió a protestar, con un pequeño berrinche que le hizo ganarse un golpe en el brazo. — ¡Oi!

— ¡Yo habría tomado la iniciativa si no me hubieses recalcado tanto la amistad! —Reprochó a su vez— ¡Así que sin quejarse, princesita!

—… P-Pero… después de haber sido tan malo contigo, era difícil explicar nada…

 _Contrólate, Yasutomo,_ pensó, tragando con fuerza por la maravillosa visión que tenía enfrente. Dio gracias al famoso destino, y le complació acariciando sus cabellos. Tenía ganas de despeinarle, pero no quería ganarse una patada de esas hermosas piernas todavía.

—Ya no importa, Tou-chan —Declaró— Me basta con esto de ahora. Eres malditamente blando conmigo, después de todo —Mejor ni mencionaba que no le había parecido "malo" al principio; le había dado más le impresión de ser un niñito caprichoso, pero nunca había pasado de eso. Y era un poco tierno verle sintiéndose culpable por haber sido "tan malo" con él.

—S-Supongo que está bien entonces… —Aceptó con un puchero— ¡A-A fin de cuentas eras muy malo conmigo también!

Arakita no recordaba haber tratado especialmente mal a Jinpachi… era bullying amistoso, ¿cierto? Duh. Pero de todas formas no le contradijo, se limitó a gruñir contra su orejita, roja por la vergüenza, al haberle atraído en un abrazo. Quería permanecer así todo lo posible, porque la realidad acabó superando sus fantasías de una u otra manera, aunque aún no tenía claro si fue el destino o no. Suponía, sin embargo, que –nuevamente- sus noches no estarían llenas de desvelos, porque no necesitaba la respuesta. Le bastaba con vivirla. Porque, aun si fue producto de su imaginación "el primer Tou-chan", ese encuentro luminoso había hecho que prestase mucha más atención al "Tou-chan de ahora" de la que le prestaba al resto. Y esa conexión especial de su infancia, había permitido que convirtieran –con apenas una fracción de la luz de entonces- todas esas fantasías en algo más que un recuerdo.

—Seguiré siendo igual de malo, Tou-chan —Advirtió, y antes de que Jinpachi comenzara a fantasear con algún beso salvaje y agresivo, le revolvió el cabello, y tras arrebatarle la cinta se levantó de la banca, con una clara sonrisa burlona— Así que resígnate y vámonos a la práctica, no creo que a Fuku-chan le guste que su responsable vice-capitán esté siendo mal influenciado por mí~

— ¡Kita-chan! ¡Era un momento especial! —Protestó inflando los mofletes, aunque le siguió de inmediato. Sólo para seguir reclamándole, que conste.

Para puro fastidiar al menor con frases clichés, y de paso vengarse por las vergüenzas que le había hecho pasar antes, _sólo por eso_ , se giró hacia él, viéndole intensamente. Disfrutó en silencio el haberle puesto nervioso al instante, mas mantuvo su expresión lo más neutra posible para decir:

—Para mí ya es suficientemente especial tenerte conmigo, Tou-chan

— ¿Q-Qué?... Kita-chan… N-No digas esas… Ay, yo… ¡C-Claro que para mí también, idiota! —Flechado como estaba, su propia vergüenza y el no poder verle de frente hicieron que no se percatara de la suave sonrisa de burla del otro. Pero estuvo bien así, porque además de la burla, había un cariño tan profundo que capaz que Jinpachi se habría derretido allí mismo, y desmayado de la emoción en sus brazos. Así que Arakita aguantó sus ansias de comérselo a besos, y lo llevó a la práctica tomándole de la mano.

Lo sentía más real que nunca. Probablemente siempre lo fue, o al menos en su corazón lo fue desde el principio inexacto de sus memorias, tan hermoso que ninguna duda lo pudo rechazar por completo. Y suponía que era más o menos lo mismo para el otro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Yay! ¡Terminado! Sinceramente, no acaba de convencerme :c cuando lo imaginé se veía más genial y dramático(?) Digo, como que daba para más y acabé forzando la situación, creo ;w; La idea vino cuando me hicieron bullying por no haber tenido amigo imaginario(?) no sé si es muy común tener uno, pero -por las dudas- mi corazoncito siente que se perdió de muchas cosas, como (¿quién sabe?) encontrar mi alma gemela así(?) (Nah) los únicos amigos imaginarios que conocí fueron de un programa de cartoon network, pero claro que no cuentan xD_

 _En fin, acabó interesándome, y ¿qué hice en lugar de investigar? Esto uvu no acaba de convencerme, siento que debí incluir "Ooc" en advertencias, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todas maneras Cx ¡nos leemos!_


End file.
